kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strom
Strom Kitumba is a young man who went with Hunter and their friends on his first journey. Appearance Strom is African American and has dark skin and black short hair with brown eyes. He also has a slight muscular build do to his hobbies of surfing and skateboarding. He wears a modernized version of Yen Sid's robes with the hems up past his knees. He has blue pants, black boots, a black belt and a pair of blue finger-less gloves. His belt also has a dark tan pack. Personality Strom is very smart and a bit witty. He takes his studies very seriously but knows that being the best isn't everything. Strom is also gay and got into a relationship with Himmel later in the game. Like his father, Strom has a love for the magic and doesn't care much for modern science. Story Before Kingdom Hearts: Eternity Strom lived on the Tommorrowland version of Earth with his father, Master Peon, his uncle and aunt, Kofi and Maya, and his cousin, Haruna. Strom lost his mother when he was very young. When the Kitumbas were commissioned to move to space for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, Peon and Strom refused as this would mean Peon would have to start working for the T.T.A. and the T.T.A. have no place for magic, spells, and sorcery. However, Kofi, being Peon's older brother, said he would not accept his younger brother's refusal. This forced Peon to use the Memory Charm on his family and the T.T.A. to make them forget about Peon and Strom. With no other place left for them to go, Peon and Strom move to the Land of Departure where Peon become a teacher. At some point before that, Peon performed the Bequeathing on Strom. He also met Himmel and unknowingly developed a crush on him. Kingdom Hearts: Eternity Strom was a student at the Land of Departure when Hunter came to better his mastery over his Keyblade. Six months later, Hunter, Strom, and the others are send on their first journey by King Sora. During their journey, Strom tries to overcome how some of the worlds they visit are reluctant with magic. More to come soon. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Like his father, Strom is exceptionally good with magic and spell casting. ** Ice Magic: Strom is good with Ice Magic and can cast all Blizzard spells with increased strength. * Swordsmanship: Since coming to the Land of Departure, he learned sword fighting from Master Ponte. * High Intelligence: Strom is highly smart and can identify Heartless, both old and new, as well as their weaknesses. * Keyblade wielding: Strom has the power to wield the Keyblade since his father, Master Peon, performed the Bequeathing on him. * Skateboarding: Strom is a good skateboarder because of his hobbies. * Surfing: Strom is a good surfer because of his hobbies. Relationships Master Peon Master Peon is Strom's father. Strom loves his father. Strom learned magic from him. He was also the one who allowed Strom to wield the Keyblade after he performed the Bequeathing. Haruna Kitumba Haruna is Strom's cousin. The two were once close along with Haruna's friend, Miles Callisto. But after Strom and Peon declared they didn't want to join the T.T.A., their closeness came to an end which was why Strom had no qualms with his father performing the Memory Charm on him. Miles Callisto Miles was close friends with Strom and Haruna. But that came to an end when Strom and Peon declared they didn't want to join the T.T.A. and Miles was Obliviated. Hunter Strom became good friends with Hunter when he came to the Land of Departure. Strom was also the one who taught Hunter how to skateboard and surf. But sometimes they can get on each other's nerves. He also acts as Hunter's voice of reason. Erde Erde once fell for Strom, but Strom couldn't return the feeling because of his homosexuality. But the two are still friends. Himmel Strom unknowingly fell in love with Himmel until he realized how much he loves Himmel and confessed to him in which Himmel returned the feeling as he too fell in love with him. Yuki Villiers Yuki is good friends with Strom and the others. Donald Duck Strom is a big fan of Donald Duck because of how he used his magic to help Sora and his friends defeat Master Xehanort. Master Yen Sid Like Peon, Strom is a fan of Yen Sid for being a powerful sorcerer. Merlin Like Peon, Strom is a fan of Merlin for being a powerful sorcerer. Other stats Them song: Exceptional by China Anne McClain Favorite color: Blue Favorite subject(s): Spells and Magic, History, Strategic Planning, Math, Literature, Astronomy, Art, and Music (Yeah, he's a geek.) Least favorite subject(s): Science Favorite food: Potluck Stew and Cosmic Cocoa Least favorite food: Bell peppers Favorite sport: Blitzball and Quidditch Hobbies: Reading, skateboarding, surfing, studying, listening to music, and karaoke Prized possession: The Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk (which he got from his father) and his father's old Blastboard. Dream: To be a master of the mystic arts. Nightmare: To join the Tomarrowland Transit Authority. Trivia * Strom's relationship with Hunter is similar Donald's relationship with Sora. * Although Strom likes Strategic Planning, he dislikes Master Shara because of how she abuses Himmel. * Strom has a small fear of dolls since he accidentally watched Seed of Chucky when he was a kid. ** This once prompted a bully to play a prank on Strom by sneaking into his dorm one night a placing a Chucky doll on his bed while he was fast asleep. Thankfully, Hunter and Himmel found out and got rid of the doll before Strom woke up. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters